


Kingdom Come

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Despair, Doom Fluff, M/M, Minor suicidal ideation, Red-Purple Hawke, The Last Straw (quest), emphasis on the hurt, massive amounts of self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: "As he watches in horror while the rubble and pieces of stone tumble down to the streets below, fire and red light spreading throughout the city, all of Hawke's thoughts turn into one dawning realization:Fenris was in the chantry."





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts), [stitchcasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/gifts).



> I love you both with all my heart, and your inspiration, support, and encouragement means everything to me. That being said, I sincerely hope this makes you cry. <3 
> 
> To everyone else, please take note of the tags, and enjoy the pain!

"Will you promise me?"  
  
Fenris laughs, that soft, dry chuckle which first stole Hawke's heart. His smile is fond, and his beautiful green eyes are shining with affection as he says, "I promise, Garrett. I will return in time."  
  
Hawke grins -- that big, charismatic grin oozing charm to which he knows Fenris is not immune -- and slides his hands to Fenris's waist, pulling his lover in closer. Fenris practically melts against his chest with a contented sigh. Hawke's chin rests atop Fenris's head as he murmurs, "It's going to be a very romantic dinner, so romantic that I'll be sweeping you off your feet like in one of Varric's stories."  
  
Fenris laughs again, and Hawke's smile widens. Fenris's laughter is not as rare a sound as it used to be, but that increased frequency makes it no less of a treasure to Hawke.  
  
"I might allow sweeping," teases Fenris, "provided you aren't the one cooking dinner."  
  
Hawke makes a faux-offended noise. "One bout of food poisoning, and you never let me live it down."  
  
"It was twice," says Fenris dryly.  
  
"Hmph! I'm starting to reconsider this romantic dinner date tonight."  
  
"Is that so?" Fenris lifts his head to meet his gaze, his expression warm and playful.  
  
Hawke presses his lips to Fenris's forehead and whispers, "Never."  
  
There's an awkward cough from the other side of the foyer where Sebastian Vael waits with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Pardon the interruption," says Sebastian, "but it wouldn't do to be late to the service."  
  
A faint luminescent blush on his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears, Fenris murmurs his apologies and disentangles himself from Hawke's arms, but not before pecking a light kiss against Hawke's lips.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, love," says Hawke.  
  
Bright blue eyes crinkle in amusement as Sebastian reassures Fenris, "Don't worry, my friend. I'll be certain to bring you back in time for this potentially safe to eat dinner."  
  
"How could I refuse such a delightful escort?" replies Fenris smoothly as he accepts Sebastian's proffered arm, and the two of them leave together for the chantry while Hawke lets loose a groan of frustration. Hawke would much rather be going to pray in the chantry with them than spend his afternoon answering mind-numbingly boring correspondence from entitled nobles who never stop complaining.  
  
Fenris has been going to the chantry with Sebastian more regularly as of late, and it's been good for him, really. Garrett Hawke is a staunch Andrastrian himself, though perhaps not so devout as to attend every extra prayer and service, but seeing the way a bit of faith has helped Fenris's budding sense of confidence, seeing the way Sebastian's faith and belief in Fenris has helped Fenris grow, has been nothing short of wonderful. Hawke has been in love with Fenris from the beginning, and he's so proud of the way Fenris has opened up and become more comfortable among their group of friends.  
  
Except for Merrill and, well, Anders, thinks Hawke sourly as he remembers the series of fights he had with the healer two days ago. Anders had crossed too many lines, and Hawke had left the clinic in disgust and gone straight to the Gallows to warn Knight-Captain Cullen. Hawke hasn't heard from his friend or from Anders since, and secretly he hopes the Templars took care of the matter already. Whether as Anders or the demon he's become, the man has gone too far and turned too dangerous and radical for Hawke to allow him to carry on outside the Circle.  
  
And this way he won't ever have to hear another mage degrade Fenris again.  
  
Hawke is finishing up his last (and hopefully final) reply to the Comtesse deLauncet when Orana enters the study with a faint knock and an envelope for him.  
  
It's a letter from Knight-Commander Meredith, summoning him to the Gallows.  
  
=====    
  
In the streets of Lowtown, Hawke finds himself truly weary of the endless squabbling between Meredith and Orsino. There has been an excess of maleficarum wreaking havoc on the city, and their perpetual paranoia and bickering has done nothing to keep that at bay. And once again, it's up to Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, to try to step in and calm everything down, to be the only voice of reason defending the city. Get the Grand Cleric; find a compromise; do something. Just stop making things worse by trying to incite riots. Violence won't solve any of this.  
  
But then Anders steps forth, blue glow flickering and yet a terrifyingly calm expression on his face, and he declares, "There can be no turning back!"  
  
And Hawke looks up and pales to see the chantry destroyed. As he watches in horror while the rubble and pieces of stone tumble down to the streets below, fire and red light spreading throughout the city, all of Hawke's thoughts turn into one dawning realization:  
  
_Fenris was in the chantry._  
  
"There can be no peace," Anders continues, but Hawke isn't listening. All he can do is stare in shock at the empty space in the sky where the temple used to be. This can't be happening. This can't be real. _No, no, no..._  
  
Fenris. With Sebastian. All those people. Elthina. Fenris. Sebastian. The other priests. _Fenris.._. They can't be dead. They can't be gone. They can't be...  
  
Bile rises in the back of Hawke's throat as he stares unblinking, barely breathing. A voice jerks him back to awareness:  
  
"I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise," says Anders, so certain in his self-righteousness.  
  
And horror transforms into rage. Fingers curling into fists, Hawke whirls toward the mage. " _You_ did this!" he shouts. "You killed Fenris! You-- I could have stopped this. I could have stopped _you_!" The words pour out of him like water bursting forth from a broken dam, and the understanding hits him like a slap.  
  
"This is what you lied to me about," Hawke practically chokes on the words. "This is what you manipulated me into helping you w--" He trails off, unable to bring himself to finish the words. He let this happen. He let himself be used. He was an instrument in all this death. Those innocent people, the Grand Cleric, one of his dearest friends, the love of his life -- he let them be murdered by this monster.  
  
Trembling with rage, his golden brown eyes cold and hard as chips of steel, Hawke glares at Anders and draws a knife from his belt, and his grip on the hilt only tightens as Meredith invokes the Right of Annulment.  
  
"You're a murderer," Hawke spits in Anders's face. "The Grand Cleric, the mages, Sebastian, Fenris-- their blood is on your hands."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?" snaps Hawke. "That's all you have to say about their deaths?"  
  
"This is the justice all mages have awaited," Anders explains.  
  
His vision is red as he advances on Anders with the knife. "There were people in there who had nothing to do with your fucking cause," Hawke snarls, seething, "yet you start a massacre to prove a point about justice?! Where is the bloody justice in this?!"  
  
"I'm not proving a point. I'm changing a world. My name will live on for generations--"  
  
Anders's words are cut off in a gurgle as Hawke thrusts the knife into his throat, twisting the blade and then ripping it out only to stab Anders again in the eye.  
  
As the mage's corpse hits the dirt of Lowtown, Hawke's gaze locks on the blood-drenched knife, and all his fury turns inward. It was his doing that led to this. It was his decision not to report Anders to the Templars when he first discovered the mage was an abomination. It was his decision not to report Anders for killing that innocent girl. It was his decision to keep helping Anders gather those damnable ingredients even after Anders verbally attacked his lover.  
  
And now Fenris is gone because of him.  
  
Hawke can feel his heart cracking inside his chest, pain sharper than his poison-tipped arrows lancing through him, shattered fragments of his broken heart cutting into him like shards of glass, and Meredith's angry words, the First Enchanter's protests, everything around him blurs away. All he can focus on is the rage and hatred within himself for causing this. The dagger is trembling in his hand.  
  
"Hawke." Aveline grips his arm with her strong hands, and his golden eyes flick toward her. Her mouth is drawn into a frown, but her eyes are soft and sad. Firelight gleams against her red hair and armor.  
  
"Hawke," Aveline repeats firmly, "what happened is tragic, and you need time to grieve, but right now, you're still the Champion of Kirkwall, and this city needs you."  
  
His gaze returns to the bloodied blade. Champion of a city of rubble and dust. Defender of a city burning down around him. Fenris needed him too, and where was he?  
  
"More innocent people will die, Hawke," says Aveline, and he can hear the undercurrent of authority in her voice. "Order must be restored, and we're all depending on you to see it done. You can do this."  
  
"Hawke, buddy, we need you," adds Varric from his other side.  
  
He takes a deep, shuddering breath. Of course everyone's depending on him. Everyone has always depended on him -- his father, Carver, Bethany, his mother -- and they're all dead. And Fenris-- Fenris was the one shining bright spot in the shit storm that is Hawke's life, and now... Hawke can feel his loss like a physical ache. The future they'd planned together, the future Fenris had worked so hard for, their planned romantic dinner, it's all crumbled into dust and ashes, and Hawke never even said goodbye.  
  
But Fenris wouldn't want him to despair and give up. Fenris is -- was -- the strongest person Hawke has ever met, and pragmatic, and he would pull himself together and do what must be done. And Fenris would hate to see him fall apart.  
  
Exhaling slowly, Hawke cleans the blood off his knife and sheathes it. With a brisk nod to Aveline, his back straightening and head held high as he assumes the demeanor of the noble and indomitable Champion, he makes his way over to Meredith. After delivering a savage kick to Anders's corpse, knocking it out of his path, that is. It's a petty gesture and feels as empty as Hawke's heart as he steels himself. The people of Kirkwall would demand blood in payment for this disaster, and chaos will only ensue unless he acts now.  
  
"You've got yourself a Champion," Hawke tells the Knight-Commander. Behind him he can hear Merrill cry out in objection.  
  
Orsino's large green eyes harden as he glares at Hawke and says, "Think carefully. This is not justice."  
  
"No," replies Hawke gruffly. "Killing him--" At this he spits at Anders's prone corpse for emphasis. "-- was justice. This is taking control and containing the situation."  
  
As he turns away from the First Enchanter, Merrill blocks him. Her vallaslin-lined face is pale, and her eyes glitter with fear. "She's going to murder people whose only crime was being born a mage, and you're going to help her do it!" she accuses, her voice laced with betrayal.  
  
Hawke looks down at her and lets show a small portion of his deep regret in his expression as he responds, "What do you want me to do? Let the city go up in flames? People will die no matter what we choose. Anders made sure of that. All we can do now is try to keep casualties to a minimum before more people take things into their own hands. We must restore order, or we lose everything.  
  
"And if Fenris were here, he'd say the same thing."  
  
Somehow Hawke manages just barely to keep his voice from breaking as he utters his lover's name, but either Merrill can't ignore his anguish or his reasoning gets through to her, but she yields.  
  
Meredith barks orders at her knights while Orsino flees, and Hawke takes the companions he has left to fight their way through the maleficarum and demons to reach the Gallows.  
  
=====  
  
Hawke can picture every detail perfectly in his mind. Those full, bow-shaped lips half-quirked into a smug little smirk. The lovely curve of his jawline and length of his tattooed neck. The silver lines of lyrium curling over his skin. The bright red band of silk on his wrist. The long ears, twitching when he's annoyed and drooping when he's sad. Hawke's hands brushing aside silver-white bangs to place a kiss on the hidden dots on his forehead. The way his brow furrows and his lovely lips shape the words on the page as he concentrates on reading. That giggle the night they met and every cherished laugh and smile ever since.  
  
The details are gone forever outside memories. So many memories...  
  
Fenris curled against him making soft sleepy sounds. Fenris smiling at him with love gleaming in his brilliant eyes, and Hawke knows every fleck of forest green in those eyes. Fenris's head thrown back in ecstasy, face flushed red, with Hawke's name on his lips as Hawke brings him to climax. Fenris speaking of the past with pain in his voice and then speaking of their future with so much hope and happiness and passion.  
  
His nimble hands, deceptively delicate-looking without the spiked gauntlets, hands that can crush and rip and shred and kill, hands that are so gentle and tender as he cups Hawke's face. The graceful way he wields his greatsword, a breathtakingly beautiful silver blur dominating the battlefield with impressive speed and skill.  
  
As Hawke looses arrow after arrow at the abominations in his way, Fenris's absence makes him ache. He's unbalanced without Fenris at his back and flank. It's like trying to fight with a missing limb. Isabela with her flashing daggers and Aveline with her sturdy shield attempt to make up for the lack of Fenris's wide, sweeping attacks, and Varric with Bianca tries to replicate Sebastian's covering fire, but the company has fought at Fenris's side and with Sebastian at their backs for so long that battling without them has left them all unsteady and off-kilter.  
  
Easy prey for demons to take advantage of.  
  
Hawke rallies his companions with a cry, and together they fight tooth and nail to get to a boat and to keep the demons and mages from attacking more of the city. Merrill is injured, and Hawke decides to leave her behind while Isabela readies the boat for departure. Merrill looks up at him with big, mournful eyes and then flings her arms about his waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Fenris," she whispers, "and Sebastian."  
  
Hawkee squeezes her tiny frame in a returning hug and murmurs, "Me too."  
  
=====  
  
The Gallows is a wreck, bodies littered everywhere, when they arrive. So much pointless death. Hawke is starting to feel numb to it, his pain hollowing out his chest until there's nothing but emptiness where his broken heart used to beat.  
  
As the Templars prepare for their final stand, one of them, Ser Moira, thanks the Champion for his assistance, and Hawke responds with a cavalier quip and a shrug. His thoughts are only of Fenris. He can practically hear Fenris calmly assuring him and advising him on the forthcoming battle, and he would grin and respond with something offhand like, "Blood mages and abominations? Sounds like a Tuesday." And Fenris would laugh, that perfectly wonderful laugh, and Hawke would kiss him and promise that they would be alright. And it would be alright, because they would make it through together, because as long as they had each other they could get through anything.  
  
And now... Does Hawke even want to get through this without him?  
  
"I'm sorry about Broody and Choir Boy." Varric's voice yanks Hawke out of his downwardly spiraling thoughts. "They deserved better than that."  
  
Hawke nods in agreement. "They did."  
  
Varric flashes him that signature cocky grin which won Hawke over at their first meeting, though his eyes are still grim. He says, "But this, defending innocent people, preserving our way of life? This is worth doing, and when all this is over, we'll head down to whatever's left of the Hanged Man and pour one out for the dead."  
  
Hawke finds himself half-returning the grin, even though there's not much feeling in it, but veiling his pain and regret behind a mask of humor and charm has been a life-long habit of his.  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?" he snarks, and Varric barks out a laugh.  
  
Isabela gives him a more intense look than he's ever seen from her before, and her eyes are like molten gold. "I know I don't exactly inspire confidence, but I swear I'm going to come through for you this time. You never let me down, even when I expected you to. You never let them down either."  
  
"Fenris--" Hawke's voice cracks, and he takes a moment to piece his determined but nonchalant facade back together.  
  
"Fenris loved you very much," insists Isabela with a small sad smile, "and he'd follow you in this, against all the odds, just like the rest of us."  
  
Hawke starts to feel a tiny bit of lightness in his chest as Isabela vows to fight at his side and as Aveline squeezes his hand and promises that she's with him until the end. His eyes soften as he smiles at his friends -- his family -- and reminds himself that he's not all on his own for this. Fenris and Sebastian (and Anders) are gone, but he's not alone.  
  
And they will get through this battle. Together.  
  
As Hawke nocks an arrow to his bow, Knight-Captain Cullen slips into place beside him, sword and shield at the ready. Hawke inclines his head in greeting to his friend.  
  
"Champion, I'd like to offer my condolences," says Cullen earnestly. "I did not know Serah Fenris very well, but he seemed a good man. I am sorry for your loss."  
  
Hawke nods again, not trusting his voice and unwilling to risk falling apart right before this too important fight.  
  
"I thank you for fighting with us. Hopefully with you on our side, we can resolve this quickly and with little bloodshed."  
  
"That's the plan," Hawke manages to reply as Meredith issues the command for the charge.  
  
"Maker preserve us," breathes Cullen as he leads his Templars forth.  
  
_Maker preserve us_ , Hawke echoes silently as he draws back his bowstring and takes his position.  
  
=====  
  
The ensuing fights are long and difficult and wearing. Hawke really shouldn't even be surprised that Orsino was in league with Quentin and involved in his mother's death, what with the luck Hawke has and all.  
  
And he shouldn't be surprised when Meredith turns on him. He shoots until his quiver is empty, and then he draws his blades and fights in the melee alongside Cullen, Aveline, and Isabela to take her down.  
  
And when the pulse of her red lyrium glow fades, Cullen and the Templars fall to their knees before Hawke and swear fealty to him. It hits Hawke, really hits him, for the first time since this Maker-damned mess started, that he does have to go on after this. People are never going to stop depending on him. And even though Fenris was his anchor, even though the future he wants was for the two of them together, he still has to go home alone to whatever remains of the estate and keep holding everthing together and keep on holding this together for the rest of his life. There's no time for him to mourn or grieve for months or years like he did for his siblings and parents because he is all Kirkwall has now.  
  
He'd forced himself to get through this battle, and he did, but it doesn't end for him here. He has to keep on fighting. Which is what Fenris would do if he were here...  
  
_Goodbye, Fenris_ , Hawke whispers silently, bidding farewell forever to his lover and to the quiet future they planned together.  
  
=====  
  
In the smashed and crumbled ruins of what was once the Hightown Market, there is a stirring beneath fallen stones. Blazing green eyes flutter open, and taking in the surrounding destruction and unmoving form of Sebastian lying over him having bodily shielded him, Fenris regains consciousness.


	2. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates after a million years* Hey, anybody remember this fic, my magnum opus?
> 
> So very much love, gratitude, and special thank you to everyone who's given me support, encouragement, and inspiration, with special shout outs to (Tumblr names) The-Tevinter-Biscuit, sunlian, 9lunarseas6, archdemonblood, hennigreygoose, and as always, theoxfordcommando and stitchcasual! I love you all <3
> 
> Enjoy the angst, my dears!

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that Hawke is not the only hopeless romantic of the pair of ye,” teases Sebastian with a bright smile.

Fenris rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother to hide his blush or his pleased smile.

The Hightown Market at dusk isn’t quite as bustling as it is during the day, but there are still several customers clustered here and there among the different booths. Most of the vendors are packing up for the evening, and of those who are still serving the remaining stragglers, the majority are able to thinly veil their annoyance in being kept late.

The vendor serving Fenris, however, makes no attempt to hide her displeasure at an elf painstakingly combing through her wares; but by now Fenris has become well recognized throughout Hightown as the Champion’s consort, so she limits her umbrage to silent, judgmental glares, which Fenris elects to ignore. Fenris and Sebastian have silently agreed to vex her further by taking their time with their perusal.

The prayer service which Fenris and Sebastian had attended at the chantry together had finished earlier than either of them had anticipated. Since Fenris is not yet due back at Hawke’s estate for their romantic dinner date, and since the two friends are loth to part ways for the evening so soon, they had made their way to the marketplace together, where Fenris is attempting to buy a bouquet of flowers to give to Hawke on their date.

Fenris skips over the bundles of lilies and examines the shopkeeper’s array of roses. He brings one to his nose and inhales its clove-like scent.

Sebastian is correct, of course. Fenris and Garrett Hawke are indeed a matched pair of romantic fools. But Fenris doesn’t really mind. The flowers will delight Hawke, and Fenris is looking forward to seeing Hawke’s golden eyes light up and to seeing that beautiful, kind smile which Hawke shares with him more than anybody else. Besides, Hawke has done so much for Fenris, so much to help Fenris feel loved and safe and cherished. It’s good to give Hawke something in return, even something as simple as roses.

“Have you found the perfect flowers yet, my friend?” asks Sebastian, and although his voice is still teasing, there’s something softer in his expression. Something proud. It warms Fenris to see it.

“I believe I have,” Fenris replies. He gestures to the dark, rich red of the rose in his hand — red like the kaddis painted across Hawke’s nose, red like the silk knitted around Fenris’s wrist, red like Fenris’s cheeks and pointed ears as Sebastian flashes him a boyish grin.

“I’ll take a dozen of these,” Fenris instructs the disapproving florist. He hands over the requisite coins.

“They’re beautiful,” says Sebastian as Fenris breathes in the bouquet’s rich, sweet scent. “I’m sure Hawke will be speechless when he receives them.”

“It is always entertaining to render him speechless,” Fenris smirks.

“Entertaining and quite a feat!”

The best friends laugh together as they make their way toward the stone stairs. Ever the gentleman, Sebastian steps out of the way for a noblewoman and her small daughter, who’s gleefully clutching a white hair ribbon obviously just acquired from Jean-Luc’s apparel stall. The prince inclines his head politely toward them as they pass, and Fenris watched the tail of the ribbon fluttering in the breeze. That ribbon looks how Fenris feels — light and free and as if he could practically float into the sky from joy.

That proud, pleased expression returns to Sebastian’s handsome face. “I must say, it’s good to see you like this — both of ye. I want nothing but the best for ye, and it truly seems you’ve found it in each other.”

Fenris smiles warmly and glances down at Hawke’s favor upon his wrist, the symbol of his loyalty, devotion, and love for Hawke which he wears proudly every day.

“We have,” he admits softly. “I have. I am very happy. Hawke makes me very happy.”

“Happiness looks quite good on you,” says Sebastian, his bright blue eyes sparkling, “as lovely as those roses in your hand.”

Fenris opens his mouth to respond but is suddenly interrupted by a loud, harsh sound.

And then the world explodes in a flash of red lightning and broken stone.

=====

With great effort, Fenris stirs and opens his eyes. He gasps for breath, but it hurts to breathe. There's a great weight pressing down on him, pinning him in place, trapping him, and he has to fight through a moment of choking panic before he can collect himself, regain his veneer of calm, and assess the situation.

He's sprawled upon the cobblestones of the Hightown Market, in pain, and Sebastian is lying unconscious and bleeding atop him. Sebastian's legs are trapped beneath fallen stone.

Fenris inhales sharply as he recalls Sebastian pushing him out of the way and bodily shielding him from the explosion's debris. He was trying to save Fenris. He didn't even hesitate to protect his friend, and now he's bleeding and unmoving. Fenris's heart freezes within his chest as he desperately searches for Sebastian's pulse.

He's alive, thank the Maker. Fenris breathes a sigh of relief.

Activating his lyrium markings and gritting his teeth against the pain, Fenris cautiously extracts himself from beneath Sebastian and shakily gets to his knees. He removes the stone and debris and examines his friend's injuries. Both of Sebastian's legs are broken, and Fenris believes a bone is shattered in one of them. Perhaps broken ribs and internal bleeding as well. Fenris can't tell how bad it is, but he knows he needs to get Sebastian help.

He takes a moment to assess his own much less severe injuries: bruised ribs, bruises across his arms and back, and swelling on the back of his head, along with a concussion in all likelihood. It would be much worse if Sebastian hadn't shielded him, Fenris realizes, both grateful and guilty simultaneously.

Neither of them have their armor to have protected them. They hadn't felt the need to bear armor and weapons to go pray at the chantry. Fenris was finally feeling comfortable enough, free enough, and safe enough to go about Hightown without his sword and layers of armor.

Fenris does not feel safe any longer.

The Hightown Market is in chaos. The explosion hit and toppled the Viscount's Keep, and the falling buildings sent debris and rubble everywhere. The evening sky is ablaze with fire across the city, and through the smoke Fenris sees that the market's mezzanine collapsed nearby.

Then there are all the people. Some are digging through the rubble. Some are trying to help others who are trapped and/or injured. Some are unmoving upon the ground.

And some are only pieces and parts of bodies.

For a flash, for just a moment, Fenris sees himself surrounded by corpses from nearly a decade prior, the Fog Warriors dead at his hands, and another wave of panic hits as he banishes the vision.

A flickering movement catches Fenris's eye, and he glimpses the little girl's white ribbon trailing as the wind blows it out of its former owner's crushed and mangled hand. This time it looks to Fenris like a funeral banner or a flag of defeat.

How did this happen?

And why?

All this destruction, all this death -- what was the point of this?

The icy cold of terror washes over Fenris as it occurs to him that if he had not left the chantry when he had, that if Sebastian had not accompanied him, then they would surely both be dead as well.

He tries not to think about everyone who was still inside when they departed -- the Grand Cleric, the other priests, the lay sisters and brothers, the Templar guards, the staff and servants, the orphans and others in need there for succor and sanctuary, everyone still praying... They're all gone.

Sebastian has lost his home and his family for a second time, and he might still lose his life as well.

 _No!_ No, that is not going to happen! Fenris will not allow it! He refuses!

There are a few healing draughts and an elfroot potion in a pouch at his belt. Perhaps those will help stabilize Sebastian until Fenris can get him to the Circle for healing magic, once he's able to awaken Sebastian, that is, or he fears Sebastian may choke on the potions if he tries forcing them down Sebastian's throat. If there is no other option, then he'll take Sebastian to Anders. However, he quickly decides against that. Fenris assumes that Anders most likely has his hands full in Darktown. Much of the Undercity must have collapsed from the explosion, and that means many of its denizens are suffocating from lack of air or from the smoke of the fires spreading throughout Kirkwall. It would be too dangerous and too risky even to attempt to take Sebastian to Anders's clinic, if it even still remains.

If only Hawke were here. Hawke would already have a plan, would already be springing into action despite undoubtedly blaming himself for every individual person he couldn't save.

...Where is Hawke? He must be somewhere among the chaos, trying to do something to restore order to his city.

Unless... Hawke's estate is so close to the Viscount's Keep. If Hawke were inside when it fell--

 **NO!** _No, no, no!_ Fenris refuses to consider it. Hawke is somewhere in Kirkwall, and they will find each other, but first he must help Sebastian somehow.

"Please wake up," Fenris begs his friend.

It's very nearly overwhelming, feeling helpless and powerless like this, and Fenris can only imagine how similarly Hawke is feeling right now, where he is as his city falls apart around him.

Nearby lie the crushed remains of the roses Fenris had gotten for Hawke, and it hurts to see them ruined. It's horribly selfish to mourn the loss of flowers and his planned romantic date with Hawke amidst all this death and devastation, and it's accompanied by a stab of guilt.

A cough and then a shuddering gasp for breath from Sebastian send waves of relief through Fenris. Sebastian moans in pain as his blue eyes slide open. Threading his fingers through Sebastian's and squeezing his hand tightly, Fenris murmurs his friend's name like a prayer.

"Fenris? Are you-- alright?" asks Sebastian, his breath wheezing harshly.

"I'm fine," Fenris assures him. Then, cautioning Sebastian not to move, Fenris persuades him to drink the healing potions and brings each vial to Sebastian's lips until his stash is depleted.

Afterward, Sebastian closes his eyes against spilling tears, his face scrunched in pain, and Fenris starts to fear the worst until Sebastian whispers, "Why didn't she listen to me? Why didn't she leave?"

Elthina, Sebastian's mother figure, the second mother he's lost. Fenris squeezes Sebastian's hand again and tries to think of what he could possibly say to console his friend.

"I'm sorry," is what he manages to say, but it doesn't feel sufficient.

"Blessed be the souls of the faithful that they ascend to Your right hand," Sebastian mumbles in prayer for the departed. He tries to continue but breaks off in a soft sob that tears at Fenris's heart.

"I've lost everyone now..."

"You are not alone," Fenris tells him firmly. "You have me. You have Hawke. You'll stay with us. If you return to Starkhaven, then Hawke and I will help you.

"But you have not lost everyone. You haven't lost me."

Sebastian's full lips tilt into a tiny, grateful smile. "Thank you, my friend."

Recalling the manner in which Hawke has comforted him in the past, Fenris brings his lips to Sebastian's forehead for a gentle, soothing kiss.

"It is imperative I take you to a healer. At the very least I must take you somewhere to splint your legs," says Fenris, his eyes gleaming with worry.

"Preferably not Anders," mutters Sebastian.

Fenris nods in agreement. "I'd rather not rely on Anders. He-- _Venhedis!"_

It couldn't be.

But of course it was. Who else?

He remembers the debacle of two days prior. Anders had asked Hawke to gather ingredients for a potion -- and then had the impudence to call Fenris a wild animal to his face after Hawke and Fenris had agreed to assist him. Fenris had stormed away in disgust, but Hawke had informed him later that Anders confessed to lying about the potion and had tried to blackmail Hawke into doing something dubious-sounding in the chantry.

The explosion must have been Anders's work. For what depraved purpose, Fenris doesn't know, but he silently swears to himself, to the Maker, and to Andraste that he will make Anders pay for this.

Fenris can't begin to guess at the full extent of destruction throughout the city, but he's fully aware that so many of the people in Kirkwall who are now homeless, injured, and in desperate need of help would normally turn to the Chantry for aid in a time like this, where those like Sebastian would help them. But now, with no Chantry, no priests, as well as no Viscount, there is nowhere to go and nowhere to turn. Fenris can't help but wonder if that were Anders's intention, to leave all these people helpless and powerless and terrified...

As if that could possibly solve anything or cause anything but more death, more destruction, more chaos, and more terror.

=====

It takes time and a great deal of effort to carry Sebastian through Hightown. Fenris is strong, more so with the use of his markings, but Sebastian is a big man with powerful muscles, and he weighs quite a bit. On top of that, Fenris is in pain, somewhat concussed, and exhausted.

They have decided to go to Hawke's estate for now and to send for a healer from there. Hawke and Fenris have tended to each other's post-battle wounds frequently enough that Hawke keeps a cache of medical supplies there, and Fenris hopes to make use of it in tending to Sebastian. Bodahn and Sandal departed for Orlais a few weeks back, but some of their enchantments were left behind. Maybe something can help. Fenris hopes so, at least.

Regardless, they couldn't stay put in the marketplace any longer. Gangs of looters are sweeping over Hightown, sacking the district of its riches. Fenris has to stop too many times to fend them off with a stolen blade along the way. Members of the City Guard work to keep the pillagers at bay, but there simply aren't enough guardsmen.

There are corpses littered everywhere.

=====

It makes Fenris's heart ache to see what's left of the Amell Estate. Half of it has been crushed and caved in from wreckage of the Viscount's Keep. This was a home to him, a place of safety, of comfort, of belonging and happiness, and now it's ruined.

He gently sets Sebastian, who has fallen unconscious again, upon the steps and cautiously enters the manse. He fears the rest of the building may collapse upon him. He fears looters may attack Sebastian while Fenris has left him defenseless. He's afraid of what he might find inside the estate.

"Hawke?" Fenris calls.

There's no answer. He isn't certain whether that's a good sign or a bad one.

Fenris is able to retrieve some of Hawke's injury kits and more healing potions, and he locates his Blade of Mercy just beyond the foyer. It's a small comfort to grip the lyrium-etched hilt in his hands, but he feels less helpless with it.

He also finds the remains of Orana, and he covers her with a tattered curtain. Grief and rage well within him. Orana did not deserve this fate. She was finally free, and yet she still ended up as the victim of yet another mage thinking nothing of others save as pawns and blood sacrifices to use on a whim, yet another mage using accursed magic to destroy.

Angry tears sting his eyes, but he blinks them away.

Fenris returns to Sebastian, only to discover a band of looters advancing, clearly planning to carry off some of the Champion's legendary wealth. Lyrium blazing, Fenris raises his sword to defend what's left of his home and attacks.

All his rage and grief and feelings of powerlessness are channeled into his blade, cutting through the closest enemy before he even has a chance to raise his own weapon. Fenris uses the momentim of that swing to carve through the next thief. He's exhausted and afraid and desperate, but he refuses to show any sign of weakness as he cleaves through each foe.

Finally, there's only one enemy left, and as Fenris lunges toward him, the man falls to the ground with a familiar arrow buried in his eye. With a sharp intake of breath, Fenris whirls around to face--

"Hawke!"

It is Hawke! He's alive! He's covered in blood, but he's alive, with his bow in hand and another arrow nocked.

"Garrett?"

It's Hawke's expression which causes Fenris to halt. Hawke is staring at him with a look of utter fear and horror, as if Hawke is seeing a ghost.

Or a demon.

Hawke's golden eyes are chips of steel as his grip tightens on his bow, and he speaks.

"You are not real!"


	3. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge special thank you and tons of love to The-Tevinter-Biscuit, who created absolutely beautiful art of Sebastian and Fenris for chapter two of this fic! Lots of love and gratitude as well to all the wonderful people who have given me so much encouragement and support on this fic, particularly sunlian, archdemonblood, 9lunarseas6, hennigreygoose, dave, redthealien, algaeabomination, everyone in the Champions of the Just chat really, and last but not least, my very dear friend theoxfordcommando, without whom I would never be able to get anything written. You're all awesome, and I love you! 
> 
> And now for the moment you've all been waiting for...

Hawke stares at the vision before him. It must be a vision, some kind of illusion, for nothing else could be possible. A mage’s spell, or a demon’s trap, most likely.

Or perhaps Hawke has snapped, his mind finally breaking from the unrelenting stress of the evening, and he’s hallucinating the sight of the most beautiful and incredible man in the world.

But it can’t be real. It couldn’t possibly be. Fenris is dead. He’s gone forever. There’s no way he could have survived that explosion. There’s no way he could possibly be here, standing before Hawke with his sword in hand and his hair a silver halo about his head beneath the moonlight.

“You are not real,” Hawke repeats desperately, trying to break the illusion. It hurts to see Fenris, especially an injured Fenris covered in bruises and blood. The pain of seeing his dead lover squeezes Hawke’s already broken heart into even more jagged shards. It hurts so much that Hawke can barely breathe.

The vision is undeterred, stepping toward Hawke with concern shining in his large, pretty, green eyes. The Blade of Mercy falls to the ground, leaving him unarmed.

“Garrett, it’s me. I’m here.”

That voice! That perfect, captivating voice sends shivers through Hawke, and he shakes his head, refusing to give in, refusing to break down.

“No, no, you can’t be!” Hawke cries, trembling. “I saw— You’re _dead!_ You died! You could only be dead, and you’re not here!”

The thing that appears so precisely like Fenris only moves closer and reaches out to touch Hawke’s face tentatively. Hawke closes his eyes but can’t bear to pull away. He can sense his resolve slipping, can feel how very close his frayed edges are to falling to pieces, and he does not think he can put himself back together another time.

And then Fenris’s lips are on his, and Hawke knows this. He absolutely knows the feel and taste of Fenris in the very depths of his soul. Bow and arrow dropping from his hands, Hawke wraps his arms around Fenris, pulling him in as close as possible, wanting to never let him go, wanting desperately to hold on to him forever.

There’s so much need in this kiss. Not lust, but **_need,_** in all the unspoken words exchanged via this kiss.

I need you to be alive.  
I need you to be real.  
I need you to be here, in my arms.  
I need you to know how much I love you.  
I need you in my life.

Hawke breaks away at last, panting for breath. His eyes are wide as he stares at Fenris and still tries to overcome his disbelief. Fenris meets his gaze unflinchingly, with fathomless wells of affection and passion in his eyes. Hawke’s hands lift to gently cradle Fenris’s lovely face, his fingers running through that perfectly soft, silver hair.

“You’re really alive,” says Hawke in a hushed, reverent whisper, as if speaking the words too loudly will cause him to disappear.

“I am,” says Fenris in the same hushed tone. “As are you. I didn’t know where you were, and I was frightened you... But you’re alive.”

“We’re both alive!” This time there’s a hysterical edge to Hawke’s voice, and he doesn’t know if he’s on the verge of laughing or crying or both at the same time. He brings his lips back to Fenris’s for another kiss, into which Fenris melts.

It isn’t until the taste of salt mingles with the taste of Fenris that Hawke realizes tears are spilling down his face, breaking free at last after he’s spent hours holding them back. Fenris’s lips move to kiss each tear before his mouth rejoins Hawke’s.

Fenris is the one who pulls back this time. “Sebastian needs help,” he says worriedly.

“Sebastian’s alive too?!”

It’s like a rush of vertigo, the shock and relief that they’re both here and alive overwhelming Hawke, and the whiplash of so many sudden and drastic changes throughout this night has Hawke feeling dizzy and unbalanced, the ground falling out beneath his feet. He can’t help but bury his face in Fenris’s hair and breathe in that perfect Fenris scent of leather and lyrium, as he draws strength from Fenris’s presence to ground himself.

Fenris is Hawke’s anchor, now more than ever.

=====

The City Guard recently seized a mansion on the outskirts of Hightown after Aveline had had it raided in order to take down the gang using it as a headquarters. Because this mansion is for the most part intact, it is being converted into a temporary government building for the city officials to work during this time of crisis.

As the new Viscount of Kirkwall, this mansion is becoming Hawke's new base of operations as well.

It is there that Fenris and Hawke are taking the still unconscious Sebastian. Hawke came to the smashed ruins of his estate to fetch Orana, and it breaks his heart to hear of her death.

"That bastard," Hawke seethes. After Orana's undeserved death, after seeing so much more destruction than he had originally realized, Hawke wishes he could execute Anders all over again for it.

As they carefully carry Sebastian through the streets of Hightown, Hawke fills Fenris in on the events of the night. Hawke confirms for him that the explosion was Anders's attack.

"He's dead. I killed him."

"Good."

Hawke tells Fenris of the Right of Annulment and about how he and Knight-Captain Cullen defied it and Meredith in order to save the mages who surrendered peacefully and who refused to have any part in the First Enchanter's blood magic and necromancy. He tells Fenris of Orsino's demise and of overthrowing Meredith.

He tells Fenris how much it killed him -- _how much it still kills him_ \-- to believe he'd lost Fenris, and Fenris does not shame him or chide him for despairing. Nor does Fenris coddle him.

Fenris simply gives him a reassuring smile and says, "I'm here now."

Hawke has never been more grateful for anything in his life.

=====

When they arrive at Hawke's new quarters with Sebastian in tow, Merrill greets Fenris with a squeal of glee and squeezes him in an amiable hug.

"It's very good to see you alive and walking about, Fenris!" she says warmly.

"Ah, thank you, Merrill." Fenris awkwardly and halfheartedly returns the hug with a pat on the tiny elf's back.

As soon as Merrill releases him, another pair of arms pulls him into an embrace, with the scent of amber and cheap whiskey enveloping him. Isabela kisses his cheek and then rests her head in the crook of his neck, keeping him close for a long, long moment.

"It's good to have you back," says Isabela in too light a tone to be believed. "Kirkwall would be a lot less pretty without you."

"This city is far from pretty as it is," Fenris deadpans in response.

"Well, you make the view better." There are unshed tears brimming in Isabela's eyes as she lets him go at last.

Aveline hugs Fenris as well, and Varric tells him that it's good to have him back. Another pang of guilt stirs within Fenris for the pain they all felt believing he was dead, but this feeling is soon replaced by awe. Fenris is truly touched by how much they all genuinely care about him. The whole family is happy to welcome him and Sebastian back.

They're all staying with Hawke, at least for the night. There are riots ongoing in Lowtown and the alienage, so it's not safe for Merrill to go home. The Hanged Man was crushed by debris and then raided by looters, so Isabela and Varric don't currently have a place to return to. Aveline, as Captain of the Guard, is there working, trying to organize her guardsmen, supplemented by Templars, throughout the city to put a stop to the rioters and pillagers.

It's crowded in Hawke's new quarters, but they're all together, and somehow that makes everything more bearable.

=====

Hawke summons a healer for Sebastian from one of the surviving Circle mages, as a personal favor from Kirkwall's new Knight-Commander to its new Viscount. Escorted from the Gallows to Hightown by Templar guards, the mage is disguised in Templar armor for protection. With all the devastation throughout the city caused by a mage, both Hawke and Knight-Commander Cullen fear that the mobs of Kirkwall would likely tear this healer to pieces if they knew she were a mage as well.

Fenris lingers nearby as the Circle mage works to heal Sebastian, although Fenris's markings prickle uncomfortably from the magic. Hawke wraps his arms Fenris's waist, both to comfort Fenris and himself.

It relieves Fenris immensely to learn that Sebastian will be alright, with a few more healing sessions.

"Thank the Maker," he murmurs.

Fenris refuses to leave Sebastian's side for the rest of the night, and Hawke will not leave Fenris's side for a moment. Therefore, the couple piles blankets upon the settee they've pushed beside the bed where the unconscious prince has been laid, and they get as comfortable and as close to each other as they can.

Hawke cards his fingers through Fenris's hair and whispers, "I'm afraid to fall asleep. I'm afraid you'll be gone again when I wake up."

Fenris presses a reassuring kiss to Hawke's lips. "I'm not going anywhere, Garrett," he promises firmly, his voice tender and soothing.

Partly cuddling, partly clinging to each other for dear life, when they finally do fall asleep, it's from sheer exhaustion.

=====

Sebastian awakens the next day and is greeted by a delighted embrace from Merrill, a chorus of _"Welcome back"_ from the others, and a comforting squeeze of his hand from Fenris.

After another bout of healing magic and more health potions than Hawke believes could possibly be effective, Fenris and Hawke catch Sebastian up on everything that's happened. It doesn't make it any less painful for Sebastian to learn who was responsible for the loss of his home and loved ones, but at the very least he can take what small comfort there is in the knowledge that the monster who murdered them has paid the price.

"It will never be enough, but it's a start," says Sebastian mournfully.

"I'm sorry," says Fenris yet again, and Sebastian gives him a small, sad smile.

"I suppose this forces the issue. I must return to Starkhaven," he says gravely.

Hawke speaks up, his face drawn and his golden eyes serious. "As soon as it's stable enough to leave Kirkwall, I'll do everything in my power to help you retake your throne." And then, with some of his usual humor, he adds, "We'll both have thrones then; how about that? We can have our own exclusive throne-sitting club. Fenris can be an honorary member."

Fenris snorts, and Sebastian chuckles softly, more in surprise than anything else.

"You do have an interesting form of optimism, Hawke," replies Sebastian, "but I thank you. Your help means the world to me."

Sebastian then turns to Fenris and takes his hand, continuing, "As does yours. I owe you my life. You're a good friend, Fenris, the best I've ever had."

"As are you, my friend," responds Fenris with a grateful smile.

=====

Fenris had thought it was heartbreaking to see the Amell Estate reduced to rubble, but it's so much worse to find nothing left of his own mansion.

He used to think of his mansion's close proximity to the Chantry cathedral as a blessing, so that he and Sebastian could call upon each other more easily. But it was too close to the explosion and was destroyed completely by wreckage from the chantry.

Fenris came to salvage what he could, but nothing of his home remains besides rubble and dust.

The mansion was _his_. It was something he'd claimed for himself, something that belonged to him, a place of his own where he could set boundaries, have his own space to be alone when he needed, a place where he was not dependent upon Hawke. It was a place of shelter, security, stability, a place where he was comfortable, a place where he belonged. It was a place of so many happy memories: his first kiss with Hawke in the atrium, their first date, where he finally confessed his feelings for Hawke and realized he was ready at last to move forward in a relationship... It was his home.

All of this, too, has been taken from him.

Fenris cannot bear to look at the wreckage anymore, and he turns away, pressing his face into Hawke's chest. Hawke brushes soothing and consoling kisses against Fenris's hair and brow.

They have lost so much and have so much to rebuild, but they have each other to lean on. They have what matters most.

=====

Viscount Hawke recovers Anders's corpse from Darktown and displays his severed head upon a spike in front of the new government building. This way all of Kirkwall can see who is responsible for the widespread misery and devastation and that he had paid for his crimes.

=====

When Sebastian is more recovered, Hawke and Fenris accompany him to the site where the chantry once stood. Sebastian lights a candle and then prays for Elthina, for everyone he's lost, and for all of Kirkwall's dead.

Fenris takes his hand to give him what strength and support he can offer, and Fenris's other hand is tightly ensconced in Hawke's. He hopes this will bring his friend some kind of closure. If it does, Sebastian does not say anything once his prayers are complete. His eyes are rimmed red with unshed tears when they leave.

=====

By day, Garrett Hawke is the dauntless and indomitable Champion turned Viscount, unbending, unyielding, cold and hard as steel, ruling Kirkwall with an iron fist. This is _his_ city, _his_ home, and he is damn well going to save it.

But at night, Hawke wakes up screaming from terrible nightmares, and he buries his face in Fenris's shirt and sobs. Fenris's heart aches to watch him in pain, to see him so fragile, and Fenris murmurs soothingly to him and holds him, while Hawke clings tightly to Fenris and begs him over and over not to be dead.

Hawke's fragile heart is in Fenris's hands, and Fenris vows to himself to keep it safe. Hawke will save Kirkwall, but Fenris will save Hawke.

=====

Months later, they still haven't finished clearing all the rubble, but they're working on it. Bit by bit, they're getting it done. Bit by bit, they're building anew. Bit by bit, they're recovering, healing, and mending.

Hawke is working in his office -- he's well aware that he's a good ruler, but Maker's breath, so much of the Viscount's work is tedious! No wonder Dumar went prematurely bald! -- when he's interrupted by a knock on the door.

Fenris enters with a lush bouquet of peonies in hand and a breathtakingly beautiful smile. "Hello, Hawke."

"Hello, love," says Hawke. "Those are quite pretty."

"They're for you." Fenris hands him the flowers, and Hawke feels the warmth of the sun burning in his chest. His face lights up with a charming grin.

"Why, thank you, they're perfect," Hawke comments as he breathes in the peonies' sweet, pleasing scent. With a playful wink he adds, "Just like you!"

The giggle and blush that elicits from Fenris fill Hawke with joy.

Fenris leans against the edge of Hawke's desk and looks at Hawke with a roguish gleam in his lovely green eyes. "Do you know, all those years ago, when you'd drag me along on errands to the Viscount's Keep, I used to fantasize about pinning you against the Viscount's desk and kissing you."

Hawke can feel his face heat at that, along with more southerly parts of himself. His grin widens as he replies, "In the spirit of confession then, I used to fantasize about doing very naughty things with you on top of Seneschal Bran's desk."

Fenris laughs again and with a playful smile responds, "Perhaps you ought to demonstrate for me later."

From the office next door comes Seneschal Bran's loud disgusted sound.

Then, Fenris's expression softens as he sits down upon Hawke's lap and curls up against him. Hawke sets the flowers down so that he can hold Fenris tenderly. Fenris makes a contented sound as he lays his head on Hawke's shoulder.

Their lives are still full of chaos, but so long as they have each other, so long as they take the time just to be together, they can get through this.

And so it is that Fenris now hums and tentatively says, "Hawke, may I ask something of you?"

"Anything, love," answers Hawke into Fenris's silver hair.

"All those months ago, we never got to have our dinner date... Can we finally have it tonight?"

For a moment, Hawke is overwhelmed by the intensity of how much he loves Fenris, how happy he is to have Fenris here in his arms, how very much Fenris means to him, how much better his life is for having Fenris in it.

"Tonight?" he echoes.

Fenris nods against Hawke's neck, and Hawke can feel Fenris's smile against his skin.

"Do you promise?"

Fenris lifts his head to brush a kiss over Hawke's lips and murmurs, "I promise, Garrett."


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had this epilogue for the end notes of the last chapter, but it was a bit too long, so have it in a separate tiny chapter for readability.

Fenris and Hawke have their romantic dinner date at last. It's a very lovely date which concludes with the two of them making love long into the night.

They do fuck atop Seneschal Bran's desk several times throughout Hawke's tenure as Viscount. Bran has to have the thing burned.

Hawke keeps his promise to Sebastian, and he and Fenris go with Sebastian to Starkhaven to help him secure his throne. They are still in Starkhaven when Cassandra Pentaghast arrives in Kirkwall searching for Hawke.

After the tragedy at the Conclave and the return of Corypheus, Hawke departs to join the Inquisition. Although it is very difficult for them to be apart, they both know that if something were to happen to Fenris, Hawke would never recover. Thus, Hawke goes to Skyhold alone, and there he works closely with Commander Cullen and Knight-Commander Delrin Barris.

Upon entering the Fade, the Nightmare demon torments Hawke with vivid flashbacks to the night he thought he lost Fenris. It takes Hawke quite some time to recover from that.

Fenris remains in Starkhaven, and he accepts Prince Sebastian's offer to become Commander of his armies, as well as his most trusted advisor. Together they send soldiers and aid to the Inquisition, as well as to Kirkwall.

Eventually Hawke returns to Fenris, and they barely leave their bed for a week. When it's time, Fenris resigns from Sebastian's service, and he and Hawke go back to Kirkwall, where they restore the Amell Estate and hold their long overdue wedding. They adopt a cat and spend their days in loving, married bliss.

And they live happily ever after.

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next time I bring you all fluffy angst and angsty fluff, thank you for reading. ❤️


End file.
